


Return

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He could remain incorporeal, but his tasks were not yet complete.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



Luke no longer had to use the Force. He _was_ the Force, part of the living spirit that flowed between all things. He sensed so many others who had already passed into the Force: Obi-Wan, Yoda, his father, Han, his aunt and uncle, and a gentle warmth who could only be his mother. They fluttered around him with their love. He could remain incorporeal, but his tasks were not yet complete.

What was the trick? Oh yes.

Luke created a diaphanous body, nothing like being alive but enough to exist, here where he needed to be most. 

"Hello again, Leia."


End file.
